


Stench of Our Love

by skargasm



Series: Taming the Muse [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, LJ Prompt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smell wasn't <i>that</i> bad - was it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had seemed like a good plan at the time. Shoving a very reluctant Derek out of the window had proved much more difficult than normal. 

“Okay, big guy, what’s got you so revved up—apart from the truly awesomeness that is all of this? Because I have got to get ready for school and I’m pretty sure that’s my dad heading to the bathroom!”

“It’s the smell in here—your room is completely saturated with the smell of you and me and sex and it’s driving me wild.” All of that had been muttered between kissing and enough groping for Stiles to wonder whether Derek was actually part octopus. 

“The smell? Getting past just how offensive that sounds—oh my God, Derek, you have **got** to stop doing that—what was I saying? Oh yeah….is it that obvious? That you’re sexing me up all night long I mean?” 

“Stiles, even your human nose would have caught it if you weren’t already used to it. Come on, you’ve only got English this morning—you can afford to miss it and I promise this won’t take long!”

“As enticing as that offer is, I’m gonna pass! Now put that club of your backs into your pants—you can put it to good use later as my Dad’s on a double shift. Now go. GO!”

With a few more kisses, an impressive hickey on his collar bone that he had no idea how he was going to hide because there was no way in hell he was borrowing a scarf from Isaac, and some farewell squeezes to his dick that almost made him decide fuck English, he finally got Derek out of the window and slammed it shut. He took a deep breath and had discovered that Derek was in fact correct – his bedroom stank. Even to his human nose, the eau de Stiles was pretty pungent and there was definitely a discernible addition—something slightly animal—dare he even _think_ slight dog smell?

It was his Dad that finally convinced him he needed to do something about it. With a rapid three knocks, he pushed the door open and stuck his head round to look at Stiles. 

“Come on, Kiddo, you’re gonna be late for school. I know you didn’t sleep too well because I heard you banging around but it’s Senior Year – you need to make the effort.

“All cool Daddio – I’m up and on my way!” Giving his dad a wave and a smile, Stiles tried not to look like he’d almost been caught sniffing his own bedroom like a weirdo. 

“And Stiles?”

“Yeah Dad?”

“You need to do some laundry or something – your room smells worse than the locker rooms at work!” With a brief hug and pat on the back, his father disappeared leaving him red-faced and aware that he needed to do _something_ to get the smell out of his room. 

Scented candles or votives were out – Derek was actually pretty cool around open flames but that didn’t mean Stiles had to go out of his way to remind him of those things in the past that they never really spoke about. Also, he wouldn’t be able to leave them alight when he wasn’t in the room. Air freshener just seemed to sit on top of the smell – a slight floral mask before you got hit with the man-stench. So that was no help.

He found himself thinking about it during school – well, when he wasn’t dozing off from lack of sleep (he was going to have to work on his stamina because Derek seemed to be touch-starved and wanting to make up for many sexless years and Stiles was SO on board with that idea). He vaguely registered Scott telling him that he was going to shoot round and see Stiles that afternoon after school. No doubt, something would come up with Allison or Kira and his buddy would bail on him. Not a big deal – it actually made it easier to hide this thing with Derek. He wasn’t ashamed of it – he just wasn’t one hundred percent sure how Scott would react to the (a) bisexual thing and (b) the screwing Derek’s brains out (and vice versa) as often as physically possible thing. He was pretty sure Scott would be fine with (a) – he just wanted to hold off on (b) for a little while. 

Just a little while. 

Don’t judge.

He’d ended up texting Derek. 

_: Dude my room stinks._

_~ I told you._

_: What am I gonna do?_

_~ about what_

_: Punctuation. It is a thing. People use it. You should try it._

_~ Stiles, you’re the only person I know who’s grammatically correct by text_

_: That’s the longest sentence you’ve ever said to me._

_~ shut up_

_: What am I gonna do? About masking the sweet scent of our love?_

_~ Call it that again and there’ll be nothing to mask._

_: Dude! Help me!_

_~ I don’t know – my Mother used to leave these bowls of shit all over the place._

_: Bowls of shit? Really? That’s what you come up with? How helpful – NOT!_

_~ Not literally, you idiot! Bowls of smelly stuff._

_: Dude, you are officially useless and I am going to the health store after school to see if I can get anything._

_~ See if you think I’m useless when I’ve got my dick up your ass in three hours and 27 minutes._

_~ and stop calling me dude_

_: Crude! Now go away, I need to concentrate on my education. We can discuss you counting down the hours until you can fuck me at a later date._

_~ three hours and 25 minutes.  
_

The chortle that surprised out of him led to him narrowly avoiding detention for texting in class and trooping to the health store straight from school. By the time he got home, he was seriously confused by all the shit people did with incense and sage sticks to clear their aura, although part of him wanted to give it a go. He was also the dubious owner of three large bags of natural pot pourri. It didn’t smell too bad really - a bit foresty, green and maybe a little sweet. He put a few saucers of the stuff in different places around his room and two bowls on the floor on each side of his bed where the smell was the most obvious and the most pungent. Dragging huge lungfuls of air in made him feel a tad dizzy but he was no longer bowled over by man-stink so he considered it good enough for human noses. 

Now he just needed to test it on supernatural noses – where was werewolf when you needed one?

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard his bedroom window scraping open, surprised to see Scott slipping into his room. Maybe if he wished for $1m dollars, that would turn up next? No such luck.

“Hey, Scottie, I wasn’t expecting you – was I?”

“Yes, Stiles, I told you I’d drop by. What is that smell?”

“What smell? Do you mean my awesome new potpourri? Dad was complaining about my healthy teenage aroma so I thought I’d try to cover it up? Cheaper than surgery to remove my sweat glands and easier than doing laundry so win win!”

Scott gave him a confused look then shook his head. 

“No, not that – although it’s pretty strong dude. I mean, you smell like wolf, like more than usual.” Stiles backed up as Scott moved closer, sniffing deeply at his t-shirt covered collar bone and bare neck. 

“Umm, Scott, personal space bubble!! And yes, I smell of wolf – I’m surrounded by you guys all day at school!”

“Well, yeah, that’s some of it but its deeper than that. Hang on, the last pack meeting was last week so why do you still smell so much like Derek?”

“Like Derek? Nah, I mean—“ Stiles stuttered to a stop, inwardly debating with himself. He wasn’t doing anything he was ashamed of and damn it, Scott was his best friend. He was **obligated** to understand and be supportive! “Derek and I—yeah, I smell of him because um—“

“Scott, just use your nose!” Derek had obviously used his silent ninja skills because neither Stiles nor Scott had heard him come in through the open window. Stiles was human – he wondered what Scott’s excuse would have been!

“Derek, look, Stiles was falling asleep in school today – he’s too tired to do whatever research you’ve got for him so just—“ Stiles and Derek shared a look as Scott launched into his speech.

“Seriously?”

“Peter should have bitten you.”

“Thank you. I think. I’m assuming that you were inferring that I would make a completely _awesome_ werewolf and would be able to just sniff out all relevant information?”

“Yep.”

“Epic.” Stiles grinned as he watched Scott’s gaze travel back and forth as he and Derek bantered. Sometimes his friend was just so sweet but _so_ damned slow. “Scott, what he’s trying to tell you is that if you used your super werewolfy nose, you would be able to tell that Derek and I spend a lot of time together. In this room. In the bed.”

“And on the floor.”

“And that time in the computer chair.”

“Yeah, that was precarious. That section of wall holds some good memories.”

“It definitely does.”

“And I have a hankering to christen your desk?”

“Dude, who says hankering? And _that_ desk?”

“Yep, the one Scott’s sitting on. I think it looks sturdy enough.”

“You two are—? Really? And ewww on the desk!” Scott threw himself off of the desk and moved hurriedly towards the window just as Derek moved closer to Stiles. It felt strange to be facing Scott together, like a real couple, especially when Derek put his arm around Stiles’ shoulders in an obvious claiming move. He wondered if it was a wolf thing.

“Don’t eww me! I heard all about you and Allison in that wardrobe when Chris was in the next room! So you can just nut up and deal with it!” Leaning slightly into Derek, nervous of what could be said next, Stiles looked Scott in the eye. “We good?”

“With this? Yeah—I guess, fine by me although can I ask that any details stay strictly above the clothes? Or you know, teenage friendly?” And there was that crooked smile, the one Scott had first given him all of those years ago, the one that had sealed their friendship. “And Derek?”

“What?”

“You hurt him and I’ll rip your throat out.” Scott’s eyes flashed to show how serious his was even while his face remained perfectly affable. 

“He’s as safe with me as I am with him.” 

“That’s strangely reassuring. Laterz dudes and you might want to consider a bit more of that potpourri if you really want to hide the smell!” Another smile and Scott was out of the window, leaving Stiles half in Derek’s arms and wondering if he had imagined how well that had gone and whether all of that had seemed like a relationship declaration to more than just him? It had sounded like more than just friends and occasional fuck buddies although they’d never discussed it. But. Well, yeah, he would kinda like to be more than something casual. Probably.

“Wanna add to our stink?” As a method of seduction, it wasn’t exactly romantic but he had to work with what he had. 

“Well, it has been over three hours and twenty seven minutes. I feel like I’m falling behind.”

“And we can’t have that.” Turning fully into Derek’s arms, he looked up (only slightly because that last growth spurt had evened out their height difference). “I’d never leave you behind, you know that right?” Derek nodded, maintaining eye contact, his face shockingly soft, open and vulnerable. 

“I think the swimming pool incident made that pretty clear. And you know I’d die before I’d leave you behind, right?” It was almost too much, almost overwhelming in its intensity strangely no jokey words came to mind. Instead, Stiles nodded back, sliding his hand up behind Derek’s neck so that he could tug him closer. A few moments of just staring at each other, both letting what they had said sink in. 

“So, now we’ve got the very manly declaration of feelings out of the way, can I ask you something?”

“You can ask me pretty much anything Stiles.” He rewarded that answer with a soft kiss before pulling back slightly so that he could read Derek’s facial expression. He got the feeling what he called the ‘Eyebrows of Intense Communication’ were going to go into a frenzy with his next question and he didn’t want to miss it.

“So, once we’ve made a commitment like that, do werewolves’ dicks have a knot and if so, when can I see yours?!”

He was right about the eyebrows!

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taming the Muse Prompt : Potpourri  
> Writing Week : 60
> 
> Well, it looks like I can type whilst half asleep - go figure!! Yeah, this one was just this daft bit of nonsense that struck me when I thought about Derek sneaking into Stiles bedroom and sexing him up all night long - just how much would that room smell of teenage boy and sex?!
> 
> Sorry, not sorry! Thanks for reading and wishing you a happy week!
> 
> * * *

**Author's Note:**

> Taming the Muse Prompt : Potpourri  
> Writing Week : 202
> 
> Believe me, if I knew my Muse was going to come out with this cheesy stuff, I would have smothered her with my duvet!! Part two should be up tomorrow or earlier depending on whether I can type in my sleep!
> 
> Should have said, the title is taken from the song [Second Chance](http://youtu.be/H25ORRgLxdA) by Shinedown which is completely epic and an excellent wail along song when you're in the mood for some pouffy hair music, lol!
> 
> * * *


End file.
